Gaea's Song
by DarkPrincess-Adidas
Summary: What if Hitomi did get pregnant? What if she had an oh so charming, rebelious son named Vidanrick, and what if he was sent back to Gaea to save the love of her life and lose his heart as well? Read and find out!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own escaflowne or the hot and steamy van *sigh* even though I wish I did, so plz don't sue me!!! Hey by the way... Nebody want some pizza???

************************************************************************Chapter one: In the Beginning

The Black mustang screeched to a stop into the last parking space at the small High School, not nearly big enough for the 2,000 kids who attended. Out of the totally gorgeous car stepped out an equally sexy guy stretching his 6'4" frame of muscles, defined perfectly under his tight black shirt. His piercing green eyes surveyed the lot before letting a slow smirk lift his full lips. Pushing his choppy black hair aside he sighed as he leaned up against his car. _Just another day in the hell-hole_, he thought to himself. Across from him, his best friend stepped out closing the door with care. He ran his hand in annoyance through his short spiky brown hair and grimaced at him with mischievous bright blue eyes.

"Hey Dani, we could always skip??"

Said green eyed boy glared at him, "How bout...NO!!! You got us caught last time, remember Kane? What with that whole deciding to return to school after you're totally wasted and scream like an imbecile 'Party at Vidanrik's!!'"

Kane laughed, blue eyes sparkling, "Ah but those are the memories you'll keep close at heart to warm you when you're old and gray."

Before Vidanrik could reply, a bright red truck with monster wheels, blaring rap music and polluting the world, pulled to a halt, way to close to comfort to his baby. A guy with blonde hair and brown eyes wearing a letterman jacket and a pretty chick at his side pointed at him and yelled, "Hey, you!!"

Vidanrik made a big show of looking around innocently and then pointed at himself. "Yeah you, punk!! That's my parking spot and I suggest you move your ass before I do!"

Vidanrik raised an eyebrow and smirked staying put while Kane smiled slowly cracking his knuckles. "Oh this is your spot? I'm sorry! Please forgive us for we did not see your big ugly ass truck parked here".

The prep growled and cursed under his breath. He leaned over and kissed his 'perfect' girlfriend on the cheek and whispered something in her ear making her giggle ecstatically. Kane rolled his eyes and glanced at the still smirking Vidanrik and laughed. "Looks like we shoulda skipped today man." The prep jumped out of his truck banging his door closed. "Hey careful there, you may brake your door" murmured Kane shaking his head "such violence these days".

The prep took off his jacket and handed it to his girlfriend through the window. He slowly began to roll up his sleeves and walked over to Kane who now sat on the trunk of the mustang. "I know all about you pretty boy, your name is Kane and your one of those all talk and no do. You let your friend over there fight for you" The jock said motioning to Vidanrik who was still smirking with arms crossed over his chest.

"Wow you got me figured out pretty well huh?" Kane said mimicking Vidanrik by crossing his arms over his chest with a wide grin on his face. The Jock just smiled and turned to face the green eyed boy. "You, I've wanted to meet for a long time" he said to him putting up a fighting stance. Vidanrik eyed the prep with distaste and growled, "Sorry, you're not my type."

"You'd better watch your mouth wise ass" Mr. Prep said getting in Vidanrik's face.

"Or what?" Vidanrik challenged pushing the prep back so he could breathe without inhaling the heavy cologne fumes that emitted from him. Kane rubbed his hands together and glanced at the forgotten girlfriend still sitting in the truck watching wide eyed. "Good way to start the morning, huh? I'd close my eyes if I were you. It probably wouldn't go so well for you if you embarrass your boyfriend by watching as his ass gets pummeled." She gasped and looked away.

"Shut up!!" Mr. Prep hollered before pulling his fist back...

_**15 minutes later... **_

"I just don't know what to do with you Vidanrik..." The principal said with his back turned to the boy that sat slouched in the chair behind him.

"With all due respect sir, he was the one who started the fight, I just finished it." Vidanrik replied shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. The principal turned around and slammed his hand on his desk "You fractured his right arm, his left leg, and cracked two of his ribs!!!" He yelled.

"Oh is that all?" Vidanrik asked innocently and smirked as he heard the Jock in the nurse's office scream.

The principal calmed himself, smoothing his hands over his cheap suit, and replied softly "Do you know you may have very well just ruined that boy's football career for life!? He was the star quarterback for Christ's sake!!!" He yelled getting angry all over again as the punk watched him with a bemused expression.

"Are you worried about the boy or your perfect season?" Vidanrik asked raising his eyebrow and crossing his arms over his chest. The Principal sat in his chair seething at the boy who had in fact, probably just ruined the schools first chance to go to state in ten years! He clenched and unclenched his fists. "You're not the least bit sorry are you?"

Vidanrik sighed and sat up placing a hand over his heart. "Mr. Dean, I am so sorry!! I don't know what got into me!! I'll make sure it never happens again."

That only seemed to make the principle seethe even more with anger..."REAL FUNNY WISE GUY!!!! TWO WEEKS SUSPENDED!!! LEAVE BEFORE I RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!!!"

Vidanrik stood up and bowed. "Thank you, I needed a break anyway. The atmosphere here seems to be too tense for my delicate senses." As he walked out of the cramped office he could hear Mr. Dean curse under his breath. He turned back sticking his head through the door to make one last comment, "By the way is it legal for you to say your going to rip my head off? Might want to watch what you say. I'd hate for you to lose this shitty little closet space."

"GET OUT!!" Vidanrik chuckled and left said closet space.

On his way to the double doors that led to his two weeks of freedom, he passed the Nurse's office and looked in at the "I'm-Mr-Tough-Guy-Jock" lying on the steel cot. The Jock turned to see him standing there and Vidanrik saw the fear spread across his face. "It was a pleasure meeting you! I hope I was everything you were looking for" Vidanrik winked as the Jock's eyes widened even more in fear and hate. He turned just as the boy yelled in defeat and pain "DAMN YOU VIDANRIK!!!!!" He let a small smirk settle on his face and shrugged his hefty shoulders, "Eh well another one bites the dust…"

_**At a small cottage style house, where a not so happy mom gets a lovely phone call…**_

"Yes.... I see... Uh-huh....Thank you...I understand...I'll make sure he.... yes... Thank you!! Bye " Hitomi hung up the phone and collapsed on the bar stool resting her left hand on the marble bar as she raised her right hand to massage her growing headache.

"Why Vidanrik, why must you always do this??? Where did I go wrong? Oh Van...what should I do?" She whispered to the all too quiet house as a single tear escaped her eye. She had done well over the last 18 years. She had finished school even though she had been pregnant with Vidanrik... She'd had a hard time explaining to her parents about her pregnancy and finally went along with their idea of her being raped, she figured it was better than going to a mental institute. After she turned 18 she had signed up for child care and gotten all the help she could. She was able to find a great job as a secretary for a doctor and was able to support herself and Vidanrik through the many hardships of life.

They had gotten this house a six years ago, after almost a lifetime of saving, and all had seemed well until Vidanrik turned 17. He had suddenly become so rebellious... She flinched as she heard the door slam open and then shut. She closed her eyes and made yet another silent plea for strength as she listened to his footsteps head towards his bedroom.

"Vidanrik!!!" she called. She heard his footsteps pause and sighed. She knew he debated on whether to come and face her wrath or not. Then ever so slowly the footsteps turned and slowly dragged towards the kitchen. She looked up at her son as he entered the kitchen.

"Vidanrik...why?" Vidanrik flinched as he saw the pain and agony on his mom's face and instantly knew that she knew what he had done. He held his hands up in defense "Mom it wasn't my fault!"

Hitomi sighed "Just like it wasn't your fault last time?"

"But mom he came at me first! You can even ask Kane," His mom glanced at him and rubbed her head even more furiously "Kane? I thought I told you he was a bad influence?"

Vidanrik turned and walked to the little window over the sink slowly fisting his hand and hitting the counter top softly. "He's my friend mom!" He said looking up and out the window, looking for some sort of distraction or escape from this world, but seeing only the random birds that pecked at the ground. He sighed. _Time_ _to be a man and face the music_.

He turned back around to see Hitomi softly crying. "Don't cry momma." He walked to her and hugged her softly, leaning down close to hear her whisper sadly, "I just don't know what to do anymore! I wish Van were here."

Vidanrik flinched at his father's name. He had heard it only a few times growing up and the most memorable was when he was 3 and his mom and grandma were fighting once again…_ "'It's not my fault that this Van abandoned or raped you, or whatever you want to call it!" His grandma shouted as his mother began to cry._

"I know mom" he said giving her a soft squeeze a sharp pain of guilt filling his nearly empty heart.

No longer able to withstand his mother's tears, he turned and left, softly shutting the door for the first time since he had turned 17. He walked to his car, opened the door, sat down and tightly closed his eyes. He leaned his head down onto the wheel and put the key into the ignition. He slowly turned it making the car flair into life. He looked up as in a daze and backed the car out of the driveway and punched the gas.

_**Later on that night: **_

He was at his favorite spot, the track that encircled the football field. Vidanrik lay on his back, his left arm behind his head. His right was held above him with a necklace draped over it with a strange pendent gripped tightly in his hand. He dropped the pendent never letting go of the necklace. He watched yet again with deep fascination as it kept perfect time. His thoughts raced to another world that he knew didn't exist and had never seen.

"There.*deep breath* you are.*another breath* I've been looking all over for you, man!" Vidanrik looked up to see Kane standing above him panting his left arm grasping his stomach. "Man you're in BAD shape." Vidanrik commented.

Kane laughed and collapsed sitting beside him. "Man you wouldn't believe how shocked I was when YOUR mom called me. I nearly freaked! She's really worried, you know, to send me out to find you."

Vidanrik sighed and murmured a soft "yeah I know." He looked up at the stars that seemed to twinkle with excitement. "Hey Kane, do you think you can answer me something truthfully without goofing off?"

"Yeah sure, what's on your mind?" Kane asked sitting up straighter with a concerned expression, his brown hair spiking up as he made his familiar gesture of tugging his hand through it. Vidanrik laid the pendent on his chest and turned his head to look at his best friend. "Do you believe that there are other places, planets, worlds?"

Kane looked at his friend puzzled and even more concerned. "Yeah, sure Bro, why?" Vidanrik shrugged "Just wondering." He closed his eyes as he yet again began to let his mind drift to that other world that always seemed to be right within his reach.

Suddenly he began to see things. First it started as dim lights and colors that played behind his eye lids. He tried to open his eyes but they seemed almost glued together. Then the color faded to a dark green and the shapes started to become more defined. There looked as if there was a girl crying out to someone, reaching, a shadow seemed to move as if running away from her. She collapsed onto the ground and another girl came and hugged her tightly.

His vision or whatever, blurred and he saw someone else. It was a tall figure wearing a black robe with distinctive blue spiky hair, and a narrow face. There was a tear tattooed under his right eye. Dark brown eyes flew open and he whispered something unintelligible and yet again, Vidanrik's vision blurred.

This time he saw a guy that looked about as old as his mom. He sported long choppy black hair, much like his own, and glowing blood red eyes. Somehow Vidanrik felt connected to him even through his blurred vision, the guy just felt...right. He realized that the man held a sword in his right hand, tightly gripped. He saw him swing his sword back and charge only to be stopped midway. The guy fell back shocked, Vidanrik saw fear cross the man's face as he fell to his knees. Only then did Vidanrik notice the sword that protruded out from underneath the man's left shoulder blade. The man fell to his knees and cried out in pain; Vidanrik reached out his hand in desperation trying to reach the man as if to help, when a strange light engulfed the man causing him to disappear as if he never were.

Vidanrik finally able to open his eyes, sat up off the hard pavement, and yelled "NOOOOOOO!!!" Jumping up to his feet, he clenched his fist, as if readying himself for an attack. He felt a hand on his shoulder and closed his eyes again, hoping to see the man and know if he was alright.

"You ok, Vidanrik?" He heard Kane ask. He closed his eyes and opened them again, slowly looking over at his friend. "No. He can't die" he locked his jaw in determination.

"What? Who can't die? What are you talking about? Vidanrik?" Kane started to lightly shake Vidanrik, who in turn stared out beyond his friend. "I have to go!" Vidanrik shook off his friend's hand and began to run down the track, not knowing where he was running to but knowing he had to get there, and fast! The necklace, still clenched tightly in his right hand, began to swing back and forth keeping pace with his long gait.

"Hey! Wait up!" Kane cried after getting over the shock of his best friends weird behavior, and began to chase after Vidanrik.

_I've_ _got to go; he'll die if I don't_. Vidanrik gritted his teeth and began to run at a faster pace, eating more space between him and where ever. Kane stretched his legs out quickly catching up to Vidanrik, who had stopped and was staring at the pendant as it began to glow a bright pink, lighting up the dark night.

Kane grabbed Vidanrik's arm and pulled him around to face him. "What the hell man!?" Vidanrik just shook his head and held the pendant up in front of his face as it swung one last time, a piercing light fell from the sky engulfing both of them.

"Ah man what…" Kane began but was too late. He never finished his sentence… At least, not on this earth.

* * *

Newly revised… this story may have some potential…


	2. From Strange to Weird

Disclaimer: I swear I don't own Escaflowne!!! Don't shoot me!!! *Raises hands over head* I didn't do it!!! Oh wait… maybe I did…

_**Somewhere else:**_

A pillar of light shot down from the sky and began to slowly fade away, revealing two boys standing side by side, the one with green eyes, tightly grasping a pendant.

"…the hell is going on?"

Kane looked around him, blue eyes wide. He glanced over at Vidanrik who was still staring down blankly at the now dull pendant.

"Um help?"

He pleaded nudging Vidanrik, trying to snap him out of his daze, "Man, I think we've entered the twilight zone, so snap out of it, that pendant isn't going anywhere." Kane gulped and tried to reason what just happened, they went from being on a track at a football field, to standing in a dense, very dark, forest. Yeah, no explanation, or reason.

"Um where exactly are we?" Kane asked this time hitting Vidanrik's arm. Vidanrik jumped and looked up at him with dazed eyes and shrugged, "I don't know".

"Thanks! That's real reassuring!" Kane said sarcasm lacing his voice, as he patted him on the back. Vidanrik looked at his friend and smiled, "Well at least if you get too scared no one here will be able to see you cry." Kane glared at him and started mumbling about ungrateful friends and stupid weird ass pendants.

Vidanrik studied the forest around them and frowned. He crossed his arms and glared down at his black army boots. _How did we get here? How the hell do we get out? Mom is going to be pissed... _He sighed; _well we're getting nowhere standing here_, he shook his head and started to march towards a bunch of, well, trees, hoping to find a trail or something…

Kane, who was still mumbling under his breath about bastards and freaky jewelry, glanced up to see his friend's retreating back just before he disappeared and let out a little yelp. "Hey man! Wait the fuck up!" Kane chased after him getting slapped in the face with limbs and stumbling over bushes. "Where are you going man?" He called out as a vicious root seemed to attack his feet. Vidanrik stopped and looked back at him annoyed, "Don't know."

"What??!!" Vidanrik turned on his heel at his friend's incredulous tone and shrugged, glaring at the idiot. "I don't know, does it look like I've ever been here before? All I know is that moving forward is better than waiting for something to attack us while we wait like sitting ducks."

Kane looked at his friend and smiled. "Well, when you put it that way, lead on my friend!" Kane made a good show of bowing and sweeping his hand out towards the invisible path.

Vidanrik smirked at his friends' antics and turned back to start walking again when an ear shattering scream pierced through the dead silence of the forest.

"What the hell was that???" Kane asked searching the forest bewildered for the source of the scream. Vidanrik who had already started to run towards the direction the scream came from called back over his shoulder, "This way idiot, and keep up this time!"

_**Deep in the woods…**_

Kaleen stared down at her now ruined dress. _Great! Just great! How am I going to explain this one?_ She looked up at the worried maid that stood loyally beside her, holding out her hand too her. She shook her head and smiled.

"I'm fine. Don't worry."

"My lady, excuse me, but you went running out of the castle like a, a, maniac and now your in a puddle of mud with your dressed soaked and probably ruined! You are not fine!"

Kaleen looked up at her maid and laughed at her sarcasm. She was her best friend no matter their difference in status. Melodia had long, curly, red hair and bright emerald green eyes that Kaleen often envied her for, and just the right attitude to match her looks. She smiled back and Kaleen slowly gave her, her hand. Melodia helped her up and looked at her mistresses' ruined dress; she sighed, and rolled her eyes. Kaleen just grimaced at her maid's expression and swore, "I, um, hope no one heard me scream."

Kaleen and Melodia both laughed nervously. "Yeah I don't think your father would, uhum, be too happy to hear about this one."

"It came from over here!"

Both girls looked at each other startled at the deep voice. "Oh, no!" Melodia mouthed to Kaleen. Kaleen nodded and gestured wildly with her hand to some bushes and mouthed back, "hide!"

"No way! I'm telling you it came from here!!!"

They hid quickly and franticly gazed around them searching for the voices. Kaleen crossed her fingers, _anyone but the royal guard, anyone but the royal guard_, she chanted over and over in her head.

"Whatever! You know that it came from here! You just don't want to admit I'm a better tracker than you!"

"NO IT DIDN'T!"

"YES IT DID!"

"Man, don't make me..." Kane started raising his fist back grabbing a hold of Vidanrik's shirt when they heard giggles. Vidanrik looked at Kane and raised an eyebrow. Kane slowly let go of his shirt and squinted his eyes trying to see better in the dark.

Vidanrik brushed off his shirt and hit Kane in the back of the head for grabbing him, when they heard the light laughter again. "Did you hear that?" Kane whispered rubbing his head. Vidanrik rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I'm not deaf!"

"No, just stupid then?" Kane retorted smirking and crossing his arms over his chest. Vidanrik glared back at him, "payback my good friend. Big dose, headed your way, so watch your back." Vidanrik turned creeping towards the direction the giggles came from while Kane bit back a smart remark, clenched his fists and followed his friend.

Kaleen and Melodia giggled again as relief flooded them as they watched the two strange boys, who were obviously not royal guards, try to figure out where they were.

"Do you think they're safe?" Kaleen asked listening to them bicker. "They look odd enough, but they seem harmless! Just look!!!" Melodia laughed, pointing as the two guys yet again began to fight.

Vidanrik ducked just in time to miss the fist aiming for his head. "C'mon Kane, you know it's useless!"

Kane gritted his teeth as he stumbled. "One of these days, Mr. High and Mighty Vidanrik, one of these days…" He growled. Suddenly, Vidanrik stopped and smirked.

"What now?" Kane asked placing his hands on his hips. Vidanrik crouched down and pointed at some tall bushes. Kane looked but still saw nothing but boring, weird looking bush thingies. "WHAT???" he yelled exasperated.

Vidanrik raised his index finger to his lips motioning for Kane to hush. He slowly crept over to the bushes. Kane rolled his eyes and yet again followed his lead.

"OH MY GODDESS!!! They're coming over here!!" Melodia gasped under her breath. Kaleen smiled nervously and started chewing on her bottom lip while patting her friend on the back in reassurance.

But the green-eyed boy kept getting closer! Kaleen started to slowly back away. She still wasn't sure if she wanted to be seen by them, even if they were not guards. Melodia glanced at her and frowned, she knew Kaleen was having a rough time with her father gone fighting the war. _Maybe these two goof balls can help out a bit with cheering her up_, she thought.

Melodia noticed as the blue eyed boy began to follow the others lead. She looked over at Kaleen and winked, then smiled mischievously. She started slowly creeping towards the bushes that lay behind the blue eyed boy, being careful not to make a sound.

Vidanrik raised an eyebrow in surprise when he finally pushed through the strange bushes to see a very pretty girl, looking vaguely familiar, with long blonde hair and wide, bright blue eyes, wearing a dirty, torn gown. She was leaning up against a tree biting her bottom lip in what seemed to be a nervous gesture.

"Hey who are…" Vidanrik began but was interrupted by Kane yelling. He turned quickly to see his friend being attacked by yet another girl.

"Get off me!!!" Kane yelled as the red head pinned him to the ground. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?" She demanded yanking Kane's spiky brown hair causing the boy to whine. Vidanrik laughed at the scene, turning slightly as he heard rustling behind him. The blonde walked passed him and towards the other chick.

Smothering a laugh with her gloved hand, she surveyed the two as Kane kept yelling for help struggling under the girl, and then turned back to face him, "Yes what are you two doing here? And why are you dressed so strangely?"

Kane gave up struggling and smiled at the beautiful girl addressing his friend calmly, unlike the hellion on his back, "Hey babe, I'm Kane, I don't know what I'm doing here, or where I am. All that put aside, you wanna go out some time?"

The chick finally climbed off of his back and raised a mocking brow at him as he rolled over off his stomach. "This is Gaea. Everyone knows that."

Vidanrik cocked his head to the side as the red head said the name Gaea, it sounded so familiar… "We're not from here. We're from Earth." Kane replied back glaring at the red head furiously, "What's up with the greeting, babe? There no hospitality on this planet?"

Kaleen frowned at the blue eyed boy, then back at Melodia, "The mystic moon?" She asked, Melodia shrugged and began picking pieces of grass off her dress, "Folken would know."

"Right" Kaleen nodded her head in agreement, "You two, follow us." She said gesturing to the two awkward boys to follow them.

Vidanrik who had been quiet the whole time looked her up and down and slowly began to smirk, "Excuse me? Did you just order us to follow you? And who exactly are you?"

"I am Princess Kaleen, daughter of Allen and Millerna Schzear. And this is my maid Melodia" the blonde said as she bowed and then pointed to the red head who tossed her hair back in defiance before she smiled.

"Hi." Kane smiled at her and winked. Melodia frowned at him before stating, "She is not a babe, and we are out, so whatever were you talking about!?" Kane laughed as Melodia impatiently tapped her foot, "And who exactly are you!?" she asked glancing over at Vidanrik.

"I'm Kane, the man who's going to sweep you off your feet, gorgeous!" He said winking at her before waving to Vidanrik, "and he's Vidanrik, just your regular asshole, so don't get too close, he bites."

Kaleen huffed, tired of being ignored, and once again commanded them to follow her, turning on her heel and walking towards even more trees and bushes, swaying her hips as she passed Kane who nodded at her with approval.

Melodia obeyed after giving one more, hard glare directed at Kane. Vidanrik growled at him before knocking him on the back of his head sharply, yet again. "Keep your mouth shut, baka!"

Kane sighed and rubbed his head unhappy with all the abuse. "Whatever man, you're just jealous" he mumbled before following behind Melodia quietly checking her out.

Vidanrik shook his head and frowned, shrugging his hefty shoulders in defeat at the exasperating situation before he too followed the dirty princess and her strange maid.

******************

Please remember I am revising this story!!


	3. What on Earth, er, Gaia?

They walked for what seemed like hours, and what felt to be in the same crazy circles. Trees, plants, bushes, weird trees, strange plants, crazy bushes, repeated over and over again.

Vidanrik began to grow frustrated and Kane's complaining didn't help to matters much. Melodia looked as if she were about to kill the annoying brat, she kept clenching and unclenching her petite fists. Vidanrik smirked, now that would be a welcome show from this boring terrain. Kaleen seemed to be the only one not fazed by the imbecile.

"I'm hungry. Are we there yet? Are we even close to bein there? Do you know where the bathroom is? My feet hurt. Can we take a break?"

Melodia silently screamed and quickly turned to Kane shaking her small fist at him, "Shut up or I will be forced to kill you!!!"

Kane looked at her and smiled, "You're pretty sexy when you're mad."

Melodia blushed and turned away, quickly walking up to where Kaleen led the small group with a startling determined look on her face. Melodia looked at her puzzled, "Are you ok?"

"Fine!" Kaleen replied back sharply. Melodia looked at her friend yet again and sighed. "I see, be that way!"

"Ok, I will!" Kaleen teased smiling at her friend, Melodia smiled back brightly, glad that her friend had smiled for one of the first times that day.

Kane glanced back at Vidanrik at the weird exchange wondering if he had caught it. Vidanrik's gaze was anywhere but on the girls. Kane let out a small exasperated sigh and tapped his friend's arm, "Um where are we going?"

"I don't know."

Kane sighed. "Ok, Mr. Helpful, Who do you think this Folken guy is?"

Vidanrik shrugged and Kane sighed yet again.

"Melodia and Kaleen sure are hot huh?" Vidanrik just rolled his eyes at Kane's train of thought.

Kane continued to run his mouth non stop about the sexy girls and how he was going to practice his lady man's skills, but Vidanrik began to affectively block him out. He kept his eyes now trained onto the blonde princess, Kaleen. _She seems so familiar_, his thoughts roamed unsettled as he churned his mind as to why, and also why this place as well seemed to make him feel so at home. He was stopped suddenly by Kane grabbing his arm and squeezing tightly.

Vidanrik started to glare at him but then was curiously concerned as his friends eyes looked beyond him and widened. Vidanrik turned and followed his gaze to an elegant house; well it looked more like a small castle than an actual house, which seemed to appear out of no where. Kaleen turned to them placing her small gloved hands on her slender hips.

"This is where Folken lives. Maybe he can explain what exactly you two are doing here." She said trying to smile reassuringly at them.

Vidanrik nodded and followed her as she walked up to the tiny castle. Melodia and Kane followed closely behind, with Melodia's continuous threats to smash in Kane's head if he didn't leave her alone.

Kaleen walked to the wide double doors and knocked twice. She glanced up at Vidanrik nervously, he stood beside her with his arms crossed over his chest radiating total confidence, he was also very handsome and acted so different from the men in her country, but there was also something so vaguely familiar about him.

He looked down at the princess and raised his eyebrow at her scrutiny. "What, you got a problem, Princess?"

She raised her chin high into the air. "Yes."

Vidanrik smirked; he liked the sudden show of spunk. "Well that's too bad."

Kaleen glared at him as the door swung open. Vidanrik slid his eyes from her to the opened door and dropped his arms in surprise. "What the…"

A small girl with orange… Fur!? Had opened one of the doors. She had cat like ears and whiskers and he could swear he had just seen a flash of a tale.

"Kaleen! Melodia! What a pleasant surprise! Please come in."

The cat girl stepped away from the door and opened it wider. She hugged Kaleen and Melodia with excitement, smiling all the while. Vidanrik just stared at her, still in shock not moving. Kane on the other hand just laughed and held out his hand to the beast girl.

"Hi! I'm Kane!"

"I'm Pearl!" The beast girl replied back giggling and grabbing hold of Kane's hand. "Pleasure to meet ya!!!" She said smiling up at him. Kane nodded and winked down at the small girl slowly letting her lead him into the huge hall.

Vidanrik stood at the door amazed at Kane's acceptance of the little fur ball. Kane looked back at him and shrugged. "I watch a lot of anime" was his only reply before disappearing completely into the house.

Kaleen tugged on Vidanrik's hand before squeezing it a little. His eyes lifted to hers and he smiled, a small smile, just a little lifting tug of his lips, but it sent Kaleen's heart to flutters as she blushed shyly.

"Pearl!! Stop that!"

Vidanrik looked away from her to see another half beast, half human walk up to Kane. It was another girl, or woman, who looked exactly like the beast girl that seemed to be stuck to Kane's leg. Pearl looked up shyly at him and smiled. "Sorry!"

Kaleen smiled at the beast woman. "Hi Merle!" She said happily before slowly removing her hand from his.

"Hello Kaleen." The woman said wrapping her arms around her tightly, "What brings you here, child?"

Kaleen smiled and waved her hand towards Vidanrik, who was now being pulled inside by Pearl, and Kane who was leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed keeping his eye on Melodia who seemed to be trying to look anywhere but at him.

"I came to see Folken. I believe they're from the Mystic Moon." Kaleen said quietly and Merle nodded her left eyebrow arching as she looked the two strange boys over. Her eyes went back almost immediately to the dark one her eyebrows furrowing, _Lord Van? No it can't be! He has green eyes, not red. _

"Please follow me."

Merle turned shaking her head in disbelief and walked down the great hall that led directly through the middle of the house/castle. Vidanrik followed slowly gazing at the assorted pictures and tapestries that decorated the walls. Kaleen followed beside him trying not to stare curiously at him, wondering why Merle had such a strange expression on her face as she looked at him. Maybe she found him somewhat familiar as well?

"What no rude comment or argument?" she asked trying to lighten the quiet, tense atmosphere.

Vidanrik smirked at her causing her heart to do that strange flutter again.

"She asked nicely."

Kaleen blushed and looked away; maybe she could have been a tad bit nicer. Melodia followed Vidanrik and lightly tugged on Kaleen's sleeve. "Come on, keep up princess."

Pearl smiled at Kane.

"C'mon Kane! You had better follow mama."

"Yeah"

He mumbled standing upright and slowly following the squirming, giggling girl, his eyes never leaving Melodia. He didn't feel comfortable in here, he didn't like the way the little maid had become so quiet since they entered this strange house. The air was too thick or something, to him it just wasn't right, he could feel his skin crawl with tension. He watched as Pearl ran to catch up with Vidanrik and the others. He shook his head. _Nah I'm just crazy_.

Melodia glanced worriedly back at Kane.

"That's the quietest he's been this whole time!" She whispered to Kaleen. The princess just shrugged and frowned patting her maid's hand. "Maybe he's just overwhelmed with everything going on." Melodia frowned and nodded in agreement casting a small glance back and catching his blue eyes with her green.

Merle reached and old wood door with a large carving of wings on it. She took a large key out of a pocket on the jump suit she wore and wearily unlocked the door. She pushed it open with a hard shove and bowed slowly to Kaleen.

"He is down there. Just follow the stairs until you reach the bottom, and be careful not to bump into anything the path is quite dark. Now come Pearl, this does not concern us."

"Aw momma."

Pearl whined as she skipped back over to Kane. Merle shook her head, gave one final smile to the princess, and started once more to walk down the never- ending hall. Pearl sighed and hugged Kane tightly and smiled up at him "I'll be here when you get back, k?" Kane smiled down at her lightly patting her head. She gave him one last smile, and wink before turning and chasing after her mom.

Vidanrik, Kane, Kaleen, and Melodia stood there for a minute just looking at each other. Finally, as uncomfortable as he was, Kane sighed and motioned towards the door breaking the tension once again.

"Shall we?"

He walked through the old door and took a cautious step down the stairs. Kaleen followed him glancing over her shoulder giving the other a two a reassuring smile. She seemed full of those lately.

"Too bad there's no banister huh?"

Kaleen looked over at Kane puzzled by his words.

"Oh c'mon! Don't tell me you never slid down a banister before?"

Kaleen smiled at him catching on to his joke, and nodded. Kane smiled back and laughed.

"I knew it! Don't you think this would be a great place to down one, if they had them?"

Kaleen nodded looking down the curving staircase that seemed to go on forever.

"It'd be just like a roller coaster ride at night."

Kaleen looked at him once again puzzled. Melodia gave off a nervous laugh from behind the princess and asked him timidly, "What's that?"

It was Kane's turn to look puzzled. He looked around him but didn't see anything.

"What's what?"

"No you idiot!! What's a roller coaster?"

Melodia laughed causing her to forget her ever growing claustrophobia.

"Oh, um, Well, you see it's where, you go up, and er down, really fast, and it's huge, and,"

He stopped and looked back at the laughing Kaleen and her giggling maid.

"Forget it!!" he said throwing his hands in defeat into the air.

Kaleen gasped and laughed again.

After the girls stopped their laughter, Melodia looked down the dark stairway and gulped.

"What's wrong?"

Vidanrik asked the suddenly very quiet girl. Melodia shook her head anxiously before she gulped and took another slow step. Vidanrik just shook his head and continued to follow her down.

Melodia paused feeling the darkness closing in around her and turned quickly and ran straight into Vidanrik's hard chest.

"Hey where are you going?"

He asked holding lightly onto her arm. She shook her head feeling dizzy and just wanting to get back up the stairs and into the light. She tried to push past him, but he held steady. She glanced hurriedly up at him and continued to push, her motions jerky. He saw the fear in her eyes in that quick look and he smirked,

"You're scared of the dark?"

Melodia blushed and looked down. "Something like that" she muttered quietly. Then suddenly filled with anger and embarrassment she jerked away from him and rushed past him up the few steps and into the light. Vidanrik followed her furrowing his brows in concern.

"Hey wait a minute!" He gasped right before Melodia punched him in the stomach, hard. Vidanrik clutched his stomach with his right hand and grabbed her wrist with his left as she readied to punch him again.

"What was that for?" Vidanrik asked shocked that she hit him for no reason.

Melodia lifted her head and tossed back her curly red hair, her green eyes blazing.

"I am not scared and how dare you say such a thing! I just don't like the dark or walls being so close together." She said uneasily. Vidanrik smirked.

"Yeah right! You were scared as hell!"

Her eyes filled with tears but she held her head high. She raised back her hand and hit him hard in the jaw.

"I wouldn't do that again, if I were you." Vidanrik warned rubbing his jaw and glaring down at her.

"Oh, really? Well then I guess it's a good thing your not me!"

She quickly pulled back her fist and hit him hard in the stomach again before he could stop her. She looked up at him smirking. _He looks ready to kill_, thought Melodia taking a cautious step back.

She was suddenly afraid but pushed it to the back of her mind. He started to advance towards her but stopped, an evil smile forming on his full lips. She backed away a couple of more steps, and eyed him warily. He started once again, towards her the smile still on his lips.

"Don't even think about it!"

Melodia threatened, reading herself to hit him again. He just kept smiling and walking towards the spitting red head. When he was close enough, Melodia swung again but this time Vidanrik was ready. He ducked and grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He quickly put his hands on her waist and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. Melodia stunned didn't even realize exactly what had happened until he started walking towards the door and once again down the dark stairway. Her eyes widened with fear and she began to squirm and scream.

"PUT ME DOWN NOW!"

Vidanrik chuckled and continued down the stairs.

"DAMNIT! PUT ME DOWN!"

Kaleen laughed harder as her and Kane continued the slow walk down the stairs. This was the hardest she had ever laughed before in her life. It made her feel so much better to be able to laugh again. He was trying to explain his world to her and failing miserably.

Kane sighed and smiled up at the pretty blonde that couldn't stop laughing at his antics. Finally calming herself down, she looked around before a frown formed on her lovely lips. Kane watched as her eyes widened and she hurriedly started back up the stairs.

"Oh my god!! I almost forgot! Meliria is scared of the dark!"

She called over her shoulder as Kane merely watched her a minute and then called to her.

"Um, Kaleen? Vidanrik is with her. He'll find away to get her down."

Kaleen stopped unsure and looked back down at Kane.

"You think so?"

Kane rubbed his chin and crossed his arms, he smirked.

"Yeah. I know so."

Kaleen paused before she nodded and walked back down to where Kane stood still smirking.

"What's so funny?"

Kane continued to grin as he wished he could trade places with Vidanrik as he somehow forced the fiery red head down the stairs. He knew exactly how he'd get the feisty girl to concede. He turned back to the princess at hand and bowed holding out his left arm to her.

"Not a thing, my lady! May I escort you down these long and treacherous stairs?"

Kaleen laughed and nodded, slipping her arm through his left one.

"Careful don't laugh to hard. You may slip and fall and then we'd both go tumbling down the stairs. Almost like Jack and Jill."

With that statement came yet another long explanation, ever so confusing, about Jack and Jill, sending Kaleen into a fit of laughter.

Vidanrik stopped walking and stood confused. Melodia had been fighting and screaming the whole time. His plan had worked, she had been so angry at him that she'd forgotten all about it being dark and cramped. But now she was quiet and he could feel her body softly shaking. He softly slid her off his shoulder and put her down in front of him. Melodia kept her head down and refused to look up at him. He could see her shoulders shaking and instantly felt a stab of guilt in the pit of his stomach. He put his hand under her chin and felt the tears that slid down her soft cheek. Forcing her to look up at him, he smiled at her and whispered softly,

"Hey it's ok. I promise I won't let anything happen to you ok?"

He wiped a tear that fell from her eye. She raised her eyes to his and felt the fear drain from her. He hugged her tightly, and then almost automatically realized what he was doing and pushed away from her.

"Well stop crying already and come on will ya? We're never gonna get there if you don't stop with all the waterworks."

He started walking down the stairs but was jerked around by Melodia, who still held his arm. He turned towards her just in time to receive yet another punch. He looked at her with raised eyebrows and rubbed his cheek. She started to walk past him but then changed her mind. She quickly turned and punched him again in the stomach. She growled at him as he glared violently at her clenching his fist.

"That's for throwing me over your shoulder, and making me cry, you big foul ofe."

She quickly turned and walked away, flipping her hair as she went. Vidanrik watched her go seething. So much for a nice thank you.

Kaleen and Kane continued to laughed. She laughed so hard tears escaped her eyes. Kane looked at her worriedly.

"I'm sorry if I made you cry."

"No *gasp* It's ok."

Kane laughed at her as she wiped her tears away still giggling. Pushed hard from behind, Kane stumbled trying to catch his balance before he fell down the steep stairs. He turned to see what had happened and found seething Melodia.

"Please excuse me, and please, if you can, teach your friend some manners!"

Kane raised an eyebrow and grinned as Kaleen watched dazed, shocked, and confused as Melodia walked by huffing. They both turned to see Vidanrik following her smirking and rubbing his cheek. He stopped to look at them staring at him in bewilderment,

"What?"

Kane laughed at him and then glanced back at the disappearing Melodia, then back at Vidanrik.

"What."

Kane said between fits of laughter.

"Happened?"

Vidanrick sighed and glared down at Melodia.

"She beat the hell out of me is what happened."

He glanced over at Kaleen and found her hiding her face with her gloved hands. Only her red rimmed eyes showed and those glossy with tears. Vidanrik frowned at Kane, "You made her cry?" Crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at his best friend pointedly he asked, "why in the hell did you make her cry?" Kane and Kaleen looked at each other and burst out laughing at the confused and pissed off Vidanrik.

"What the hell is going on?" Vidanrik growled stepping up to Kaleen and studying her red nose and shiny eyes. "Oh, good sir, please spare your friend! I'm only crying from laughing so hard!" Kaleen said as she giggled up at the man whose shoulders she barely reached.

"Oh", was all Vidanrik said glaring almost in jealousy at his best friend, who held his hands up and shrugged, before turning and continuing the long way down. Kane winked at the still giggling princess before following after the other two.

About an hour later they found them selves at the end of the staircase. Melodia was the first to come to the end and for a split second she forgot all about Vidanrik as her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in amazement.


	4. Reveal to me

Vidanrick ran head first into the still shocked Melodia.

"God, what now?"

Vidanrick growled in annoyance pushing her forward a little. Melodia shook her head at him her gaze still locked onto something else. He arched a brow before following her gaze to a tall man sitting at a desk, bent thoughtfully over his studies.

The man had long silver blue hair and a tear tattooed under his right eye. The man looked up at him with swirling brown eyes and Vidanrik felt as though he had been punched in the gut. This was the man he had seen in his "vision", the one who had whispered something. The man nodded towards him as a small smile formed on his lips.

"Ah, so you came at last."

Vidanrick crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at the man with a deep frown.

"You say that as if you knew we were coming."

The man threw back his head and laughed, the sound resonating off the cold stone walls sending chills down his spine causing him to glare harder at the strange man. He heard Kaleen and Kane behind him finally making the last descent. He turned to them and growled.

"How in the hell is he suppose to help us? He's a hermit bastard who wont stop fucking laughing."

Kaleen glared up at Vidanrik and huffed placing her hands on her hips. "You need to show more respect. Lord Folken knows more than you can imagine and has unbelievable powers!" Vidanrik snorted a laugh at her, "this clown? Yeah, right."

Kane glanced puzzled at Vidanrik before he caught sight of the man, seeing him with the tear drop tattoo Kane gulped and took a quiet step back and shook his head, Melodia looked at him in concern tilting her head a little to the side in question. Kane frowned and shook his head at her as Vidanrik clenched his fist tightly and snarled,

"Let me guess Folken, you know why we are here ,and you don't even have to figure out exactly what the hell we're suppose to do cause you already know, but your not going to tell us. Oh no, your just going to give us some fucked up riddle and force us to figure it out as some bullshit mandatory journey of enlightenment to help us figure out who we really are blah, blah, blah."

Folken looked at the young man indifferently and shrugged. "Yes, Vidanrik Fanel from the Mystic Moon, that's exactly what I intend to do. "

Kaleen's eyes widened and she gazed up at Vidanrik with something akin to shock, "Fanel?" She swung her heavy gaze to Folken, "as in Fanelia's Fanel?" Folken nodded solemnly as Kaleen gasped and covered her mouth. _So that's why he seemed so familiar!_

Melodia scrubbed her eyes hard trying to wake herself up from this nightmare. Vidanrik was a Fanel? She looked up and met Folken's hard gaze. He nodded his head at her once and she gulped hard before nodding back.

Staring glumly at the ground, she faced Vidanrik before kneeling down to one knee, bowing her head down low, "My Lord Fanel, I am your humble warrior, please take my vow of allegiance and servitude."

She heard Kaleen gasp out her name and she winced. Ugh, this really was not turning out to be her day. She hated for the princess to find out who she really was this way. It felt like some sort of betrayal to her friend. But, well, in her world duty came first, and her family pledge was one duty she would honor. She cringed, no matter how horrible the man was.

"A Warrior? Afraid of the dark?" Vidanrik chuckled at the still bowing maid, "this place just keeps getting better and better," he rolled his eyes and turned to Kane who narrowed his eyes at his best friend and shook his head.

Melodia stood up and sent him an assessing look before tuning back to Folken. "That's right, now can you please tell us what we are to do with these strange men?"

Folken smiled slowly. "What else? Take them home with you."

Kane and Vidanrik glanced at each other and shared a grimace. Kane rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously.

Vidanrik shook his head and frowned at Kaleen who had gone completely white and was having a hard time catching her breath, "No, but they can't!!! Think of my father, it would ruin everything!!!!"

"Well you girls definatly know how to make a stranger feel welcome," Kane growled shoving his hand through his hair, yanking a little in frustration.

Melodia sighed and turned to him with a sad smile on her lips, "It's not you silly. It's what will happen to you if you come with us! The law will probably force you to train to become warriors and send you off to some foreign war so you can go kill yourselves, a lot like some of our other friends…"

Kaleen nodded and looked away from everyone as tears filled her eyes. Especially Vidanrik, who had begun to look very thoughtful after the mention of training,

She could not bear for her father to send another friend to their early grave, even if the friend was strange and somewhat aloof.

"Yes, that is exactly what your father will do," Folken said thoughtfully to Kaleen while stroking his chin, "but I highly doubt the outcome of them actually dying. It's much more likely these two hard heads could very well change the path of this war."

Vidanrick glared at him suspiciously, grinding his teeth slowly together, "What makes you so sure to think you know exactly what they'll do and what kind of outcome will occur."

Folken smirked and turned his back to the boy, who with every word reminded him so much of yet another young man he had loved a lifetime ago. "Lucky guess, you could say."

Melodia sighed seeing the look that Vidanrik gave Folken, full of malice and distrust. Already she could tell that Vidanrik would make a perfect warrior, what with all of his anger problems, but what of Kane? She looked at the stoic boy and shook her head a small smile lifting her sad expression. _ Maybe there is some hope for him as well…_ _He is built nicely for the job_ she thought appreciatively as she scanned his body with a warrior's eye. _Hmm yes very nice…_

"Must everyone always wish to fight?" Kaleen whispered glancing at Vidanrik's expression her thoughts not much different from Melodia's. He already possessed the warrior's stance and build as well as the set of mind most warriors seemed to have. She knew that if he stayed, he would fight, and would probably relish the act.

Folken closed his eyes at the princess' words and let out a deep breath, before turning around and facing the two young men who's fates were already preordained. He smiled at the thought of how their destinies would bring new meaning to this world full of war.

"One of you is a Prince, the other a Dark Lord. Be careful of the choices you make, my young lords. Be even more careful of who you put your trust in. And remember no matter the dangers and nightmares you will encounter, nothing can touch the heart of a man unless he, himself, allows it." He closed his eyes again and sighed deeply. So much pain and fear he had known, maybe these two would find some form of love and learn what it really means to be a true warrior. Something even he had not been able to find until it was too late.

"Wait?? What!? What was that suppose to mean?" Vidanrick roared racing to Folken and grabbing his shirt, raising his fist as if warning the man of incoming doom, Folken slowly opened his eyes and laughed condescendingly at the young warrior.

"What was it not easy enough for you to figure out? One of you a Prince, and the other to become a Dark Lord. Ah but you have deeply disappointed me Vidanrik; if you cannot figure out such a simple riddle on your own then how are you to unravel the mysteries of your past? Much less the twisted present and ever foreboding future of your destiny? Do not come running to me every time you do not understand, for I will not always be here. As you said it is your own journey of enlightenment, not mine. Now go for I am tired."

Vidanrick unclenched his fist from the strangers' shirt and glared back at the others wishing he could hit something and yell out his frustration. A Prince? One of them a Dark Lord? Unraveling his past? Some little girl warrior bound to him, a princess who was commanded to take him home because of some war he was to play a part in? This was too much for him to take in at once! He glanced up at Kane's face but the other man was looking away from him, a frown marring his usually smiling face.

Kaleen slowly cleared her throat and dusted off her dress before smoothing it out, "Come we must return home at once." She gazed longingly up at Vidanrik before shaking her head and mumbling, "The sooner we ready them for their funerals the better."

With that she turned and began to ascend the long staircase, Melodia close behind her murmuring comforting words to her dear friend. Kane glared at their departing backs and muttered something bout the damn demanding women of this country, before turning his glare back to Vidanrik and Folken.

"Are we going to do this? We're not going to try and return home? Dani, we are not going to fight some war we know nothing about, right!? I mean, just earlier today we were at High School fighting preps acting like the adolescents we are, and now this talk of death? C'mon man let's just forget this place and get back home! We have our own troubles to deal with."

Folken shook his head at the passionate boy who's blue eyes began to flame alive as he talked of home and war. Such innocence that would soon die in both of them, whether it be here in this world or in another, all the same, it would die and the loss of it would be great.

Vidanrik took a deep breath and closed his eyes exhaling slowly. "How exactly do you plan on getting back?" he asked opening his glowing green eyes to meet the piercing blue of Kane's.

Kane held the gaze for a minute or two before looking away. "I guess it's my turn to say 'I don't know'"

Vidanrik nodded his head in acknowledgment and turned back to Folken, "I guess you couldn't be just a little bit helpful and tell us at least that much?"

Folken shook his head grimly, "if I told you, then what reason would you have to stay? And stay you must for Gaea greatly needs you. But alas, even if I could now tell you, I could not for I do not know how you may return home. Once again that is something for you to discover."

Vidanrik let out a soft growl, "really this whole bullshit about needing us and self discovery is very touching, but what you're really saying is that this was pretty much a waste of time, because you cannot or will not help us." Folken inclined his head in agreement and this time Vidanrik did not hold back from punching the hard wooden desk causing the old boards to splinter.

"Let's go, NOW!!" Vidanrik roared grabbing Kane by his shirt and racing up the stairs dragging him along. Anywhere far away from that lunatic wouldn't be far enough right now. He had to get away before he literally broke every bone in that man's body.

Half way up Kane grunted and forced Vidanrik's grip off his shirt, "easy man, you should know by now I won't fight you at times like these." Vidanrik looked back and calmed down a bit nodding to his friend and mumbling a soft apology.

Kane shook his head and grinned, "cant say that I blame you man" he thumped his chest lightly and winked the seriousness from before vanishing as they made their way up the stairs, "I just have more restraint than you do." Vidanrik sighed and shook his head, his long black bangs covering his eyes as he became lost in thought.

"KANE!!!! Oh Kane hurry!!!"

Vidanrick looked up just in time to see Pearl lunge for Kane. He stepped out of her way in time for her to miss hitting him as well, and tackle Kane nearly causing him to lose his balance. Kane let out a short laugh before placing the girl down and patting her head. Pearl's bottom lip trembled as she looked from Kane to Vidanrik.

"What is it little Pearl." Kane asked softly hating the way the little neko's eyes started to fill with tears. Pearl hugged him tightly again before glancing up at Vidanrik her lip still trembling, "Please, oh please take me with you Lord Vidanrick."

Vidanrik grimaced at the orange fur ball and replied back, "I don't think your mother would like that too much." Pearl giggled at his serious look, "No she said I could go if you'd let me!"

'Damn' muttered Vidanrick under his breath. He looked up at the stone ceiling praying for a miracle but instead discovered nothing more than rocks, not one damn miracle.

"Fine but you will be Kane's responsibility." He said as he chuckled to himself and once again he began to walk up the miserably long staircase.

He heard Kane curse before trying to talk Pearl out of coming with them. Who would keep her mother company? Who would harass strangers that randomly appeared at the castle if she was gone?

Vidanrik slowly shook his head. At least wherever they ended up, it wouldn't be too boring of a trip.

Finally at the end of the stairs he stepped through the old doorway. He found Kaleen and Melodia standing at the opposite end of the hall whispering silently. Melodia making wild gestures and scrunching up her face while Kaleen's eyes remained down cast as she slowly shook her head at whatever Melodia was saying.

Vidanrik felt his heart squeeze, just a little, at the sadness on Kaleen's face and he wondered briefly about what had caused it before he was shoved from behind by Kane carrying a squealing, happy Pearl on his back.

Kane slowly sat the little cat girl down who immediately skipped down the hall towards the princess and her warrior maid. _Now that had been a nice surprise_ he thought smirking a little. _A warrior girl_? Now that could be very interesting indeed.

Maybe not getting to go home for a little while wouldn't be so bad. Not like he was going to miss out on very much. He cringed at the thought before shoving Vidanrik's shoulder gaining the taller boys attention. "What are you standing there gawking at man? The sooner we start this little parade the sooner it will all be over and I can go home and have a nice long laugh at this insanity."

Vidanrik frowned at him and Kane rolled his eyes, "Come on man. It is insane! What with this whole bullshit about being a prince and a dark lord? I mean neither one of us have ever been here before so how could we be royalty here? It's INSANE. That creep down there didn't make a bit of fucking sense."

Vidanrik shook his head and let out a soft laugh, "well at least one thing makes some since. You could defiantly pass as a prince, fucking little pretty boy that you are." Kane scowled at him, "there's nothing wrong with wanting to look nice man, and besides ladies appreciate that kind of shit!"

This time Vidanrik let out a full laugh gaining the attention of Kaleen and Melodia who began to make their way towards them, "whatever man, its not the looking good that bothers me, it's how much time you take and all the shit you use to make yourself look that way."

Kaleen softly cleared her throat gaining both boys attentions, "Actually, Vidanrik, that is any easy one to figure out, as you said." She smiled softly looking up into his emerald green eyes, "For you see, it is you, my lord, who are prince!"


	5. A little break

"It's morning already?"

Vidanrik asked stretching his lean body as the small group finally made their way out of the castle. He glanced at Kaleen who just shrugged at him. She had been eerily quiet after dropping the "you're a prince" bomb on him earlier. He admitted he had thrown a bit of a fit, but who would expect anything different? Besides it's not like he had yelled at _her_ or anything.

When he had calmed down and finally asked her how he was the prince and how exactly she knew, she had shook her head sadly and whispered that was only a question his family could answer. Which was ridiculous, all of his family were safely tucked in bed, back at home, on earth. He rolled his tired shoulders still frustrated with everything that was happening and still angry about how confused he felt.

Kane and Melodia were talking softly over to the side. Melodia glared and punched Kane lightly in the belly before turning to face Vidanrik. Her gaze swept past him to Kaleen who was biting her bottom lip hard, tears spilling quietly over her eyes. Catching Melodia's gaze, she pressed her finger to her lips and turned away.

Too bad for her, Vidanrik had already seen the silent exchange.

"What's her deal?" Vidanrik asked Melodia gesturing towards Kaleen who stilled had her back towards them. Kane rubbed his belly gently before nodding in agreement with his friend. "Yeah to be a princess she sure does seem to be weighed down with something." Melodia sighed and wrapped her arms around her waist tightly.

"I believe it has to do with you two going to war."

"And that would matter why?" Vidanrik asked. Why would a girl who had only known them a few hours be concerned with them leaving for a war that would help her country? Seriously was there ever any kind of logic in this damn country?

"Her father is already away at war; her mother was killed because of this same war along with her older brother. She does not wish to lose anyone else, which is why I am here and not out fighting with my clan, protecting my allegiances to the Fanels'"

Vidanrik nodded thoughtfully. So far he had never lost a parent he already had. Losing the one he never knew was not so bad, but if he had ever lost his mother. He shuddered; yeah he could understand her pain a little better.

"I think… I may understand."

Melodia studied him for awhile and nodded slowly biting her lip, "I believe you do my lord. Please do not break my friend's heart by going off and getting yourself killed. For some reason she believes you to be of a kindred spirit, and that is more than she's had in a very long time."

Vidanrik turned his gaze back to the still quiet princess before clearing his throat, "I'll try." was all he replied but Melodia seemed to take that in stride.

She turned to Kane and glared harshly at him, "be gone knave, I care not whether you go to war!" Kane smirked as he watched her stomp off towards the distraught princess. Vidanrik knocked him upside the head.

"What in the hell did you do now?" Kane glanced up at Vidanrik before continuing his watch on the little maid, "I asked her if she raged a war against my heart and if she would like to settle the score in bed." Vidanrik snorted and shook his head trying to contain his laugh. "It's amazing she didn't kill you."

Kane looked back surprised at his friend, "what? You haven't noticed? She's madly in love with me already; she couldn't seriously hurt me, not really." Vidanrik chuckled placing a heavy hand on Kane's shoulder. "Your confidence in yourself is truly a wonder. Keep it up chuck, it's your ass not mine."

Melodia returned then leading a still quiet Kaleen by the hand, she cleared her throat loudly sending a warning glare to Kane before turning to Vidanrik, "My Lord we must be on our way if we are to reach the Palace by night."

Vidanrik grasped his head in his hands as he felt a searing pain, almost like a migraine or hang over, and closed his eyes shut. He opened them slowly as the pain started to recede and sighed looking back over at Folken's place…

"Holy shit! Where's the house?" He asked turning back to Kaleen and Melodia, but they were gone! How had they disappeared into thin air? Vidanrick looked around franticly trying to find Kane, but he had disappeared as well! "Some friend" he mumbled under his breath.

He started to walk away annoyed with this world when out of the shadows he heard a now very familiar, very annoying voice say, "LORD VIDANRICK!!!!"

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Vidanrick turned around to see the cat/girl, Pearl. She looked at him and gave him a wide smile, sharp little fangs glistening. She held out her arms to him and started to walk towards him.

"No, no, no this can't be happening!"

Vidanrick howled trying to back up away from the crazy, orange fur ball, but hit up against a tree instead. He closed his eyes hoping she would disappear as well, only to open them to see there were hundreds of Pearls everywhere in every direction coming straight towards him, holding their clawed hands out to him smiling evil little smiles all the while!

"Lord Vidanrick. Lord Vidanrick, Lord Vidanrick." They all chanted at the same time. Vidanrick turned and ran from them, yelling for his crazy ass bastard friend to come save him! Turning to yell back at the fur balls that Kane was really the one they wanted, not him! But still they followed behind him, closing in around him, trapping him in their fur covered arms.

"NO!!!!"

Vidanrick shot up straight on whatever he was laying on. He was drenched in sweat. He looked around him anticipating the attack of the fur balls. But instead he was in a huge room with windows surrounding the back wall, not in some strange forest. There was a fireplace on the opposite wall of where he lay on a huge bed covered in exotic looking furs. He grimaced at how wet the furs now were from his sweat and then sprung out of the bed in fear when he saw an orange fur.

Growling when he saw the fur was just another blanket and not some little furry creature out to devour him, he shook the dream off and continued his survey of the room. The walls were made of stone as was the floor. There was only one exception, a plush red rug laid in front of the fireplace. There was no sign of the little beast girl.

He settled back down in the bed and closed his eyes remembering the awful trip from Folken's' to Kaleen's. The whole time Pearl had been like a leach stuck to either his leg or Kane's, asking them questions and bouncing back and forth from one to the other, making it quite difficult to not only walk, but think as well, and that had frustrated him. Not a moment's peace the entire damn day! And after what he'd been through he thought that peace was the least of what he deserved!

But it was ok now, they were at Kaleen's castle and he was safe in this huge room. There wasn't even a trace of Pearl. He sighed happily and started to doze off back to sleep.

"LORD VIDANRIK!!!!"

Vidanrik shot back up and stared terrified at the door. _No it can't be!!_

"LORD VIDANRIK HURRY! KANE IS DIENG!"

"So let him die and go away" Vidanrik mumbled before pulling the comforter over his head.

"LORD VIDANRIK!! WAKE UP!"

Vidanrik rolled his eyes, sighing in defeat. _Fur ball wins again!_ "Fine, fine." He slowly stood up, grumbling the entire time before grabbing his shirt off the bed. He fumbled with it turning it back from inside, out then slid it over his head, right as Pearl began to pound on the door again.

"LORD VIDANRIK HE'S GONNA DIE HURRY UP!"

Vidanrik quickly opened the door and Pearl, who had been beating the door (poor thing), with all her might tripped and fell over onto a very disgruntled Vidanrik.

"Hi Pearl" Vidanrik growled looking up at the ceiling.

"Lord Vidanrik! Kane is dying! He's screaming something terrible, and yelling and saying these words that I've never heard before!" She said all wide eyed innocence. Vidanrik cursed under his breath and pulled a Kane move, by dragging his hand through his dark hair in frustration.

"Where is he?"

"In the wash rooms," Pearl replied backing off of him slowly, tears starting to slowly fill her bright eyes.

"Take me to him." Vidanrik commanded, which really wasn't necessary for Pearl had already grabbed his hand and started to pull him down a long hall. They soon came to a big room with a tub in the muddle and mirrors surrounding the walls. Kane stood in front of one of the mirrors, staring at himself in horror, his shirt lying neatly beside him.

"What the hell is wrong?" Vidanrik asked. Kane turned slowly to look at him, his eyes wide and wild, his spiky brown hair laying flat against his head.

"I. don't. have. any. GEL!!!! I need gel!"

Vidanrik burst out laughing. God, sometimes Kane was an idiot.

"That's it?"

"What is this gel?" A timid voice asked from behind Vidanrik. He turned to see Kaleen and Melodia standing there witnessing this ridiculous scene. Vidanrik just laughed while Kane tried to explain, "Its stuff that you put in your hair, ya know, to keep it in place?"

"Which Kane here, is completely and madly in love with!" Vidanrik added crossing his arms over his chest and rolling his eyes. Melodia looked over at Kane and frowned.

"You are in love with some thing you use for your hair?" She asked an elegant brow arched high. Kane looked at her his bottom lip trembling like a three year old. "Yes!"

Vidanrik burst out laughing again, shaking his head at Kane's stupidity. Melodia looked from Vidanrik to Kane and shrugged. Pearl tugged on the sleeve of Kaleen's dress. "Has Lord Vidanrik and Kane gone crazy?" She asked quietly, seemingly concerned for her newfound Lords.

"I believe so Pearl." Kaleen replied giggling.

Melodia shook her head frowning as Kane tugged at his lank hair, crying out in frustration. _Really? Who ever heard of someone being in love with something they use for their hair!? The boy is simply ridiculous_.

Kane collapsed to the floor in a boneless heap, his head in his hands, shaking his head furiously. "What am I suppose to do without gel?" He whined. Vidanrik laughed.

"Get a girlfriend?" Vidanrik suggested. Kane looked up at that. He studied Vidanrik for a moment and then looked over at Melodia an evil smile forming on his lips.

"Maybe, that just might work."

Kane said with a loopy grin. Vidanrik shook his head and rolled his eyes in annoyance. Kaleen glared at both boys confused, placing her hands on her hips.

"What exactly is so funny? Does he not have girls that are his friends, and why would that make him not having this _gel_ any better?"

Kane shook his head letting out a huge sigh of frustration, "ah well it was a nice thought while it lasted." Vidanrik chuckled and turned on his heel making his way towards the door and hopefully back to bed. God knew he needed the sweet escape of sleep, especially escape from his insane friend.

Kane watched Vidanrik leave raising a brow as Kaleen blushed and followed after him. He winked at Melodia before turning to look back longingly into the mirror. He sighed and raked his hand threw his limp hair. It fell back rebelliously into his blue eyes in utter defiance. He shook his head and turned back to Melodia and Pearl who both stood silently watching him with mixed expressions.

Chuckling, he rubbed the back of his head embarrassed by their scrutiny, "you girls wouldn't happen to have a can of hair spray lying around, would you?"


	6. Daddy's Home

Kaleen sighed and leaned heavily against her balcony's railing as a group of horses entered the gates of the castle, her father at the lead. _Well at least he made it back alive, this time._ She thought grinding her teeth together. One day they were going to come home and he would not be there, up front, full of pride and valor.

Melodia entered the room and swept gracefully over to the princess glancing down at the men as they dismounted their horses, laughter filling the courtyard.

"Well we shall have a fine party tonight, what with the return of your father."

Kaleen cringed at the thought of the corset she was bound to wear and the hours on end of pinched shoes and painful toe crushing dances, "Yes I suppose there will be."

Melodia smiled crookedly at the princess before reminding her sardonically, "Plus he will meet the Dark Lord and the Prince tonight."

Kaleen slowly began to smile, a light flickering in her eyes merrily, "Ah yes they will be there as well. Perhaps this party will prove to be most interesting after all."

With a small shake of her head, Melodia began to lay a stunningly beautiful dress full of ruffles and bows that made Kaleen instantly wish to be far away, maybe even as far as the mystic moon?

"So which one do you like?" Melodia asked softly snatching the princess from her daydreams. "What?" Kaleen asked shakily sitting slowly down on her bed running her fingers over the delicate pink material of the dress as her maid fetched a brush and began to run it methodically through her long blond hair

"Which do you favor? The Dark Lord, or the Prince?" Kaleen shook her head and began to chew on her bottom lip as she thought the question over.

"I like them both, although the Prince seems more a Dark Lord than the actual Dark Lord himself."

Melodia sighed glancing up to the ceiling as if praying to some god for deliverance. "Yes my lady I have noticed that as well. He is very infuriating."

Kaleen turned her head to glance demurely at her best friend over her shoulder. "Hmm yes very infuriating, but he is quite dashing, and he seems to have a bit of a liking for you."

Melodia clenched the brush in her hand so hard her knuckles began to turn white, while her cheeks turned a dramatic shade of red, "Ahh! You would not believe the things he has said to me! Dashing ha! He is the devil himself wrapped up in a charming package."

Kaleen stifled a small laugh behind her hand, "But at least the package _is_ charming." Melodia turned an even brighter shade of red and looked away from the princess tossing her dark red curls back and mumbling incoherently under her breath.

Allen slowly crossed his arms over his chest as his most trusted advisor, Kimble, informed him of the two strange men that had followed his daughter home after one of her many episodes.

"They say they are from the Mystic Moon?"

Kimble bowed yet again to him showing the gray thinning hair that stuck up sporadically over his head.

"Yes sire, that is where the princess claims them to be from, and they do dress very strange and say even stranger things. I would advise them to be watched at all times, especially around the princess, they could be enemies with such a disguise and behavior."

Allen frowned thoughtfully. The only time there had ever been a visitor from the Mystic Moon was a long time ago, the lovely girl Hitomi, who had help bring peace to Gaia. Other than she, there had never been anyone else to his knowledge.

Maybe these visitors were also here to help with this seemingly unending war with these strange creatures and possessed like men?

Allen sighed deeply and rubbed his hand over his tired eyes before meeting the eyes of the ageing advisor who was wringing his old boney hands in consternation.

"Send them to me."

Vidanrik sat on the edge of the massive bed, his elbows on his knees, and his fingers clenching his hair as he thought over all the strange things that had happened to him. Was this some sort of karma like his mother always talked about? He never believed in that kind of shit, and so far nothing bad, other than nightmares of a certain cat girl, had happened to him and really if there was such a thing as karma he would be knee deep in some kind of fucked up situation with all the hell he put his mom through.

He felt a deep stab of guilt and flinched squeezing his eyes shut tight. Had she noticed he was missing yet? Or did time flow differently here? Maybe this was some kind of fucked up dream, or some heavy drugs that Kane might have slipped him and now he was having major hallucinations.

Vidanrik chuckled, which would explain how Kane got the title of Dark Lord while he was stuck with some pussy ass title like "Prince". It would also explain the two sexy girls that always seem to be around. He smiled rubbing his hand thoughtfully over his lips. There was just something intriguing about those two, especially little Kaleen. She seemed so shy and timid, but damn she had curves in what looked like all the right places and while her attitude was a little too demur for his taste, her sky blue eyes would spark every once in a while with a somewhat hidden fire.

A sudden tap on the door had him lifting his head and growling at the intrusion from his thoughts. "What now!?" he yelled at the door. _'I swear if it's that pain in the ass cat…' _Kane threw open the door and strolled inside the room throwing his friend a crooked, mischievous smile, "That's no way to greet your friend, what with all this weird shit you've put me through."

Vidanrik rolled his eyes at him and glared hard at his friend noticing that his hair still fell over into his eyes, "what you couldn't find any replacement to use as gel so you came to annoy me?"

Kane frowned at him and crossed his arms over his chest. "Nah, I've decided I look pretty damn good even without the gel."

Vidanrik grimaced and shook his head wondering yet again how this guy had become like a brother to him, "What in the hell gave you that idea?"

Kane smirked letting his arms fall and his hands spread out wide, "Why the completely sexy warrioress did when she blushed when I _accidently_ kissed her ear and whispered to her of all the lovely things she made me dream of last night. Apparently I still have the right affect on women even with the loss of gel."

Vidanrik stood up and slapped his friend on the back laughing when he stumbled. "You're an idiot. I'm surprised you've lived this long. Now seriously did you slip some acid in today without me noticing? Or did you come across some kind of potent shit to be making us hallucinate like this?"

Kane glared menacingly at his best friend clenching his fists angrily at his sides, "Fuck you man, you know I've been clean for over a year now. _You're_ the one who caused that light what with that freaky pendant you kept swinging. Don't even start trying to put the blame on me."

Vidanrik stared at Kane searching his angry dark blue eyes, but only seeing truth. Vidanrik shrugged and rolled his shoulders trying to loosen some of the tension. "Don't get your panties in a twist man, it was just a thought."

Kane's eyes narrowed and he opened his big mouth to reply when a balding old man with too many wrinkles to count stepped into the room and looked the boys over with a raised eyebrow and upturned nose.

"Lord Allen wishes to see you, follow me, and please try not to touch anything lest you break something else." The last part defiantly directed at Kane as the old man turned on his ancient heel and started down the long hall with a stiff stride.

Vidanrik gave Kane a questioning look but he just shrugged and coughed nervously running his hand through his hair causing more of the dark brown bangs to fall into his eyes, "I was bored?"

Vidanrik gave a long suffering sigh before following after the decrepit guy, who must have had a stick stuck too far up his ass or a bad case of arthritis. Kane frowned tapping his fingers on his right thigh, "damn its not like I broke a statue or anything, just some dumb old vase with dust in it that apparently hadn't been cleaned in forever sitting under some old farts portrait," he mumbled to himself as he started down the hall glaring at the retreating old farts back.

Allen looked up from the papers that seemed to overflow his desk asking for favors and decrease or increase of taxes for such and such reason and all the villagers' strife and woes, not to mention all the petitions about the war, as he heard his advisors ancient shuffle and rusty cough.

"Here they are sire, as you requested." Allen nodded at him, "Thank you Kimble that is all I require of you. Leave us be."

The old man arched an ancient brow obviously not pleased with the lord's request but bowed anyway and turned glaring down his pointy nose at the two young men as he shuffled out of the room.

Kane looked from the man he guessed was to be Lord Allen (who in his opinion had very feminine hair, what with its long blond waves that reached down to his waist, _puh-lease_) to Vidanrik who was staring hard at the man before them.

"Hey Lord er… I'm Kane, soon to be lover of the beautiful Melodia!" Kane forced a laugh while holding his hand out to the older man trying to break the thick tension. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Vidanrik look away and shuffle his feet in an almost nervous gesture.

Allen's surprised stare swung from Vidanrik to Kane as his eyebrow shot up.

"You are what?"

Kane cleared his throat, well success, tension broke. "Um well you see sir.." he started only to stop with a cough as a sharp elbow sunk hard into his stomach.

"Nothing your majesty, this fool does not yet know how to keep such unwelcomed thoughts to himself."

Kane smiled sheepishly at Melodia who in turn growled at him, while rubbing his aching stomach. "Me thinks the lady doth protest too much." He said softly to her. She shook her head and turned giving Kane a cold shoulder, while trying to suppress the shiver of excitement his nearness gave her, to the princess who had just entered the room behind her,

"Back so soon father?" Kaleen asked wearing the soft pink dress that Melodia had picked out for her. Her gaze darted to the dark, brooding, could be prince as she wondered if Vidanrik noticed how the silk material hugged her curves to perfection the way she was sure Kane would have noticed had it been her maid who wore it. She blushed at the thought. She would have preferred it without the flounces and bows but being a princess she had to wear what was considered 'appropriate'. Her father looked her over and gave her an approving nod before answering her question, "It was a small battle, hardly worth the ride, and an easy win." Allen frowned at his daughter "I have heard of your uncomely behavior! Throwing punch on the Duke's face and then running from the ballroom without so much of an apology or a by your leave, what were you thinking!?" Kaleen's soft blush travelled across her face turning bright red in anger as she cleared her throat and looked away.

Melodia sighed and bowed, "My Lord if I may, the Duke was acting very inappropriately towards the princess. It was an act of self preservation on Princess Kaleen's reputation." Allen turned back toward his daughter, his eyes narrowed; "Is this true?" Kaleen sighed as the two boys, who had remained uncharacteristically silent during the exchange, turned their eyes to her in interest as her father waited for an answer. Of course they would snap out of whatever thoughts they had drifted to now. "Yes father," she said quietly dropping her angry gaze to the floor.

Allen shook his head and looked up at the ceiling mumbling profanely about what sounded to be karma before returning his azure gaze to the four young people that stood quietly, eyes adverted, gesturing with his hand towards the two outsiders who had yet to be questioned. "Who are you and how did you get here?" Vidanrik tore his gaze from the beautiful princess who had yet to get over her anger about the embarrassing situation with the Duke. He clenched his fists at his side digging his nails into his palm in anger. The motherfucker better hope he didn't come across him anytime soon. He turned his emerald gaze to her father and swallowed hard trying to get past the lump that had mysteriously formed.

Kane sighed dramatically, drawing everyone's, dare we say annoyed? Eyes to him, he placed his hand over his heart and bowed low, "As I said before my Lord, although I don't blame you for not remembering since we were graced with these two beautiful girls' presence during my valiant speech, my name is Kane Harano. And I," he paused for special affect smiling lopsidedly, "I am from the powerful and beautiful, Mystic Moon." Vidanrik rolled his eyes before knocking his best friend in the back of the head hissing, "Idiot" under his breath.

Allen raised an eyebrow at the young man's theatrics, "Am I supposed to be amused?" Kane frowned drawing his eyebrows together and placing his hands on his hips, "what!? You didn't like it? But I put so much flourish into it." Kaleen giggled as Melodia growled before stomping over to the still frowning 'dark lord', hah as if, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him out of the room while muttering under her breath about teaching him manners if she had to pound it, literally, into his head. Vidanrik smirked as Kane looked over his shoulder and winked knowingly at him before following the fiery red head, protesting playfully that she needn't pull so hard when he would follow her willingly to her private chambers. They heard a shriek and what sounded like flesh hitting flesh painfully.

Kaleen's sky blue eyes widened as she quickly covered her mouth to help keep her laugh back. Her wide eyes darted over to Vidanrik's dark emerald gaze to see if he would react to the abuse her friend had just inflicted, but instead of violence his eyes seemed to reflect amusement as he shook his head before returning his attention to her father.

"My name is Vidanrick Fanel. Me and my… friend are from earth. I haven't quite figured out how we got here or what we're doing here." His hand brushed the pendant he had placed in his jeans pocket. He knew it was somehow connected to that weird light, but he wasn't too sure if he wanted to let that information slip to the, he snorted, girly Lord. Really, what man in his right mind would have his hair _that_ long and layered femininely like that?

Allen stared at Vidanrick hard, his azure gaze taking in the boys rumpled and strange clothes. Fanel? His eyes darted up to the boy's messy black hair that stuck up rebelliously in odd places. Well that was defiantly familiar. He did seem to have the King of Fanelia's slight but strong build and those piercing green eyes that turned light and dark with his emotions seemed heart achingly familiar. "What do you know of your father boy?"

Vidanrik's jaw clenched and his eyes darkened even more, turning nearly a murky black, a strange red tint starting to swirl in their depths, Allen grunted, oh yeah defiantly a family trait. "Only that the bastard left my mother pregnant high and dry." Kaleen grimaced at Vidanrik's rough voice and violent tone before laying her hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture. His dark gaze swung to her and she gasped before biting her lip hard in shock of the red that was slowly consuming the now dark moss green color of his eyes.

Allen's eyebrows furrowed as he watched his daughter try and comfort the boy, her small gasp when the youth turned to face her, his fist clenched so hard his knuckles turning white. The boy seeing the princess' shocked face inhaled a deep breath and let it out slowly before removing her trembling hand from his shoulder and kissing it gently. "Sorry princess, it's just a sore subject is all," he mumbled to her before releasing her hand and turning his much calmer, much lighter, emerald green eyes to Allen. Allen tried to relax his stern gaze on the boy before asking softly, "Does the name Van Fanel sound familiar at all to you?"


	7. The Past Revealed

Sorry it's been such a long time but I'm semi back now ^_^ If ya'll still review I may or may not continue with this story. No one likes to update when there is no responce. Sad but very true.

* * *

The King watched as the young man's face froze into a mask of terror.

Apparently the name was very familiar.

Kaleen, noticing how stiff the prince had become, reached for him once more. This time she laced her fingers through his and squeezed his hand gently.

Vidanrik's eyes had turn fully red, his mind whirling and racing with thoughts he couldn't even begin to comprehend.

Kane stepped in front of his friend as a protective gesture, at least to block the King's intense stare. He stood straight, his shoulders back and met the King's gaze.

"How do you know his father's name?"

Allen sighed and turned his back to them.

"Leave now, I have much to see to and not enough time to waste with adolescence. Kaleen please refrain from disgracing anyone at the ball tonight."

Before Kaleen could reply to her father Vidanrik tightened his hand around hers and stepped forward, past the disgruntled Kane. He released her hand as he reached for the King's shoulder, his hand landing firmly his grip tight.

"How do you know my father's name?"

Allen turned back to the boy watching as the red swirled in his eyes, he pushed the boys heavy hand off of his shoulder. He was definitely his father's son.

"I have known your father for many years. We have competed in many things. Contests, wars, even the love of a woman once. I believe it was your mother if I'm not mistaken, the beautiful Hitomi."

Vidanrik shook his head and took a step back, "there is no way she could have ever been here this is not real, all of this is madness."

Allen arched his eyebrow at the boy's disbelief. "If you're going to argue with everything I say, I can assure you I have much better things to do. Please excuse yourself from my presence."

Vidanrik growled and clenched his fists, "You just out of the blue mention my father's name and then you tell me that my mom has even been here to this unrealistic universe and you just automaticly assume that I'm going to just accept whatever you say hands down? This is bullshit. I want you to tell me everything!"

Allen leaned back against his desk and crossed his arms over his chest, "honestly, I am surprised your mother has never mentioned us before. She never told you about Escaflowne? You seem to know your father's name, it seems odd to me that you're so ignorant to all the rest."

Vidanrik gritted his teeth trying his hardest to control his temper in front of Kaleen's father if nothing more than for her sake at least. But damn, the man was not making it easy.

"She's mentioned another place before, but all I've ever heard from everyone else I know is that she was traumatized in high school after she was kidnapped by some insane man who brainwashed her some how, impregnated her and then left her."

Allen frowned at the ridiculousness of the accusations that had been placed upon Van and for all the pain poor Hitomi must have gone through when no one had believed her. He had always told Van he should have gone back for her, but he had always shrugged the idea off by saying it was what she had wanted and that he loved her enough to let her go.

Pft, love should never be left alone.

Vidanrik watched the King warily as the emotions shifted in his eyes causing the king to seem so much older and more tired than he had moments before. He suddenly looked battle worn and weary.

Vidanrik cleared his throat as he felt a shred of respect for the man, "please sir, just who exactly is my father?"

Allen made eye contact with the young prince in front of him, noting how the the red was receding from his eyes and slowly fading back to the all too familiar green.

"Your father is Van Fanel, the King of Fanelia. A great warrior and a strong leader. He is also the most hard headed, lonely man I have ever met. If you like I will send a messenger to his country to inform him of your arrival into our world."

Vidanrik closed his eyes and shook his head. The shock of finding out that his father was not some dead beat psychopath raper on earth, but a King in another world was enough to make him feel dizzy as it was, he didn't need the man's presence to complicate things more.

He also could not ignore the fact that no matter what his father's status was or where he had originated from, the man had still left his mom in her time of need.

Left her in a world where they had thought she was insane and punished her for it. Vidanrik didn't feel strong enough to face him yet. He had too many emotions he needed to sort through before he confronted his father.

"Don't tell that bastard anything about me. He's never cared to look before, I don't need him to come looking now."

Allen shrugged before turning once again to his desk. Kane tapped on Vidanrik's shoulder to gain his attention and waved his arm towards the door. Vidanrik shook his head and faced Kaleen's father one last time.

"Sir if I may, I'd like to be one of Kaleen's bodygaurds, knight, warrior, whatever you call it here."

Allen looked up startled by the Prince's request. He placed his elbows on the desk and steepled his fingers together as he measured the boy's stature.

"Do you know anything about combat?"

Vidanrik's answering smirk was enough to make Allen doubt,

"I don't know much about swords or medieval weaponry but if you have guns or need for physical combat, I'm your guy"

Kane chuckled behind him before whispering to Melodia while lightly brushing his fingers across her lower back, "He's only been trained by beating me in Mortal Combat and kicking jock's ass."

Melodia shivered from the contact before pushing him back and clearing her throat to gain the King's attention.

"Sir, before you make a decision yay or nay, I say we have Vidanrik perform a few tests of strength and stature."

Allen inclined his head to her and cleared his throat while eying the documents still left unfinished.

"Very well, now please excuse me whilst I finish my work."

Kaleen let out a deep breath sigh while quickly grabbing hold of Vidanrik's arm before he could once again gain say her father. She tugged on his arm harshly while making her way towards the door causing him to fall in step behind her.

"Come Prince, dinner will be served soon."

Vidanrik took one long last look at the King before following the princess out of the room.

Kane brushed his dark hair out of his eyes, he winked at Melodia and offered her his arm, "May I escort you to dinner my lady?"

Melodia would not meet his gaze as she ignored his arm and marched towards the door.

"I am not a lady and so I can not be escorted by the Dark Lord anywhere." She stopped abruptly in the hall turning back, her dark green eyes making contact with his curious gaze. "Even if I were I would still not allow you to escort me. I do not like to be treated as a play thing."

With that being said she lifted her chin and walked away from him and in the opposite direction Kaleen and Vidanrik had taken.

Kane frowned and rubbed the bridge of his nose in agitation. He glanced back at the king and blushed when he noticed the King's attention had been diverted towards him during Melodia's rampage.

"I would suggest that you leave the warrioress alone."

The King said in a soft but firm voice before once again returning to the documents that littered his desk.

Kane placed his hands on his hips and glared at the doorway, "it seems sir, that I can't." He quickly made his way out the door and turned in the very same direction Melodia had just previously stomped off.

Kane's eyes widened as the farther he continued down the hall the more sparse the lighting became. Nearly on every inch of the stone wall where not broken by large wooden doors, was either a grotesque form of a monster's head or some strange weapon.

He heard a very feminine grunt and stopped in front of a closed door that was covered in some kind of scaly hide. Grimacing at the feel of the scales beneath his hands he pushed the door open slowly.

A low torch hung beside the door, barely illuminating the inside of the room where the fiery red head stood in the middle, sword poised and ready to strike at a wooden figure in front of her.

Bemusedly watching her, Kane wondered if she had named the wooden mannequin "Kane" in his honor.

Melodia spun in a graceful circle her sword arching as she attacked the wood from behind before pulling it out and thrusting a blow to his side. Kane winced in sympathy, hoping she was not seriously taking out her frustration with him. Maybe the King had been right after all.

Melodia spotting the brooding boy standing at the door arms crossed watching her, dropped the tip of her sword to the floor while swiping her hair away from her forehead to allow the cool air to dry the sweat that had begun to form.

She bowed stiffly to him and started to make her way towards the door intending to brush past him. She was surprised when he stopped her with his arm in front of her stomache.

"Melodia, why do you dislike me so much?"

She looked up to meet his blue eyes that seemed to shimmer in the dark lighting. She cleared her throat feeling a blush rise to her cheeks.

"You are a Lord."

Kane shook his head, "I am not. I'm just me, a juvenile little prick with no title. I know both of my parents and there is no way I can be connected to this world. Honestly back home I'm considered to be the lowest class. Probably even lower than you are here."

Melodia frowned at him her eyes searching his in earnest to see if he was telling the truth. Finding no shadows or conflict in his eyes she turned away from him leaning the sword against a wooded rack filled with random weapons.

"Honest to God babe, I'm no better than you. Actually, I'm probably worse off, I have no honor or glamorous skills like you."

She watched him as he looked down at his upturned hands his facial expression full of regret. She placed one of her callused hands on top of his and squeezed.

"That's not entirely true, you have your tongue."

He looked up at her his bright eyes mischievous and she blushed looking quickly away from him and pulling her hand from his.

"What I mean to say is, you have a very special way of talking. You can make anyone believe what you say. You can make people feel things, calm, sad, anxious, happy or very angry. You have a skill of controlling people with your words and sharp mind. This is something very powerful and unique. I have not met many that could do such, especially with not as much finesse as you possess."

Kane smiled at her, he reached out and cupped her cheek in his hand his thumb brushing over her full lips.

"Are you trying to say that I'm a smooth talking charmer?"

Melodia gasped as his other hand not occupied with her face, was placed firmly against her back and was pulling her towards him. She jerked in response and his smile widened.

"Ah beautiful lady, you have made me feel very smart."

He pressed her harder against him smoothing his hand up and down her back while sliding his hand from her cheek to the back of her neck and up into her curly hair. He placed his chin on her shoulder and felt her stiffen against him.

"You may not be a Lady or duchess or Princess or whatever they have here but to me you are more than anyone else I have ever met in my life. Your eyes are so innocent and pure, you make me feel more than anyone else has ever made me feel in the short two days I have known you."

Melodia placed her hands against his chest lightly putting pressure but not enough to seriously push him away. She bit her lip and turned her head away from him.

"I am in no way as innocent or pure as you seem to believe. I have had my share of experiences to make me more angry and unforgiving than most people. I do not trust easily and I do not appreciate this sort of intimacy. I have no thoughts for love and no tolerance for foolishness."

Kane pulled away from her one arm still circling her waist and the other placing pressure against her neck.

"I'm not talking about your experiences or the way your mind thinks. I'm talking about your heart and the way your eyes show your every feeling. You may be a battle harden girl but you're not as guarded as you seem to think you are. Your eyes tell everything, I've never met someone as expressive as you are."

Melodia frowned at him and began to try and shrug off his hold on her, "Surely you do not seriously expect me to believe such nonsense. I know you have met the Princess she bares her feelings to all more openly then I have seen any other."

Kane chuckled his hair once again falling into his blue eyes, "Yeah she does seem like a damsel in distress cry baby type."

Melodia glared angrily up at him, commanding her hand not to reach up and push the stray strands that fell over his eyes back.

"She does not cry about everything! And when she does it's only because she feels so much for the cause."

Kane let his arms fall, much to her secret disappointment, and crossed them knowingly over his chest, "Yeah right, I bet she's crying her eyes out right now, pouring her heart out to Rik about how horrible her father is to her. Luckily, for your Princess, Vidanrik is a sucker for damsel's in distress."

Melodia tossed her hair back her green eyes shooting flames at him as they narrowed. Kane smirked knowing exactly what she was thinking and how angry he was making her. He was beginning to love that temper of hers and wondered how fiery and wild he could make her in his bed. If she would be as passionate about love and sex as she was about her friend.

"Her father treats her abominably, always pushing her off to someone else to take care of or trying to force her into being the perfect Lady. She has much more to offer than she is allowed to share."

Kane shrugged his shoulders, "That may be so, but I don't like the methods she uses. I think she should be more like you. But then again, maybe it's perfect the way she is. I'm sure she'll take up a lot more of Rik's time and then I won't have to worry so much about him noticing just how beautiful and passionate you really are. I'd hate to have to compete for you with my best friend."

Melodia eyed him warily shaking her head in annoyance. "Who said anything about me wanting you to compete for my favor. I don't want anything to do with either of you. I hold nothing for the Prince other than the servitude he owns over me and nothing for you other than the sheer animosity I feel towards you."

Kane smiled his eyes crinkling towards the edges, the sight of it causing Melodia's heart to speed up. She took a step back from him and he only raised his eyebrow.

"I'll take any feeling you want to give me right now." He took a step towards her and she took another back, she felt like a prey being cornered as she took yet another step and her back hit the cold stone wall. He advanced on her until she could feel his body heat and smell the dark smokey musk he always seemed to radiate. He placed one hand on her hip and the other against the wall leaning down towards her yet again his nose brushing her cheek and his lips inches from her own.

"But I can and will make you feel so much more Melodia, before I leave this place I'm going to have you quivering with need for me, I'm going to have you so addicted to my taste you will follow me to hell and back again."

Melodia shivered at his promise threat, heat already starting to build in her and making its way down her insides causing her legs to weaken and her palms to sweat as she pressed them back against the cool stone.

Kane noticing her distress gripped her hip tighter and pulled her lower half against him and her upper half back with his chest. He brushed his lips against hers gently and felt her gasp, the breath tickling his lips and mixing with his own.

"You will be mine, Mel, in every way another person can be."

He pushed his knee between her weak legs and pushed it up against her core through her skirt, feeling her heat and causing her to moan and throw her head back against the wall. She looked up at him with hazy eyes and yet she began to push against his chest, a small flame still simmering in her eyes with anger.

"Why! Why do you feel the need to try and possess me?"

Kane pushed harder against her and dropped his head once again to her shoulder his lips grazing her neck and feeling her pulse jump.

"I don't know," he whispered against her, his voice sending vibrations along her skin causing her to shiver, "I just know that ever since I met you, I'm always aware of you, where you are in the room, the sound of your voice. I have this feeling always growing inside of me that I must have you. It's weird cause I have never in my life felt this way and I've only known you for two days, but there it is weird intense feelings, you're too beautiful for me to even try and fight it."

His lips caressed her neck one last time before he pulled away from her. Melodia gasped as she saw how much his usually bright eyes had darkened. Usually they were so clear and bright like the sky, but now they had turned so dark they could almost be considered black. It was so strange how much they had shifted, causing her to feel so frightened and yet, all she wanted was to press herself against him and give over to the emotions he was causing to boil inside of her.

But his talk of possessing her terrified her like nothing else ever had before. She was always a servant to some one, the King, the Princess and now the Prince as well. But she always was her self and her own person. What he spoke of frightened her. He spoke as if he would possess her very soul, while she knew nothing about him. All she knew was that he would become a dark lord. That thought scared her even more.

Kane watched as her eyes turned from dreamy and hazy to terrified, like a deer caught in headlights. He sighed as he yet again dropped his hands and stepped away from her. He really didn't understand the intense feelings that had begun to grow in him every time he saw her, causing him to needle her and push her and talk to her in ways that he had never talked to the girls back in his high school. It made him feel dark and powerful and he couldn't help but to like it.

He smiled at her again trying to ease the fear in her he had caused. He brushed his hair back, running his fingers through the layered length before gesturing towards the door, "this time, I think I'll be the first to walk away. Bye Mel, I'll see you later tonight."

She watched him walk out the door, before sliding down the wall and hugging her knees to herself.

Dark Lord Kane was something she had never expected and in her heart she was truly terrified that somehow, he might be right about everything.

* * *

"Kaleeeeen come on! I don't need to know how to dance!"

The always oh so serious Vidanrik whined. He pouted as the Princess laughed and fluttered her fingers at him.

"But you do sir, how else will you be able to keep those nasty lords away from me at tonight's ball?"

Vidanrik frowned placing his hands on his hips. He had honestly expected the slender princess to break down in tears once she had pulled him from her father's study. Instead she had surprised him when she had laughed and turned to him her eyes bright and insisted on bringing him to the ballroom.

Since then she had been ferocious in her methods of teaching him proper etiquette. Showing him which for work he was to eat with what and when. She shared with him the names of some of the food that would be served that night. He had managed to not shudder in horror at some of the names she had said. "Ratboar?" Yuck.

Now she was determined to teach him to dance. He slouched down into his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'll just scare the shit out of them and threaten them within an inch of their lives."

Kaleen frowned at him her blue eyes narrowing on him in disappointment, her blond hair falling loose around her and framing her perfect heart shaped face. Vidanrik cleared his throat and looked away from her trying to focus on the swinging chandelier and not the beautiful girl in front of him.

"You can not act that way at a ball. These occasions are vastly important to the Kingdom of Astoria. This is where political battle is waged. You must not insult the guests."

Vidanrik sighed and returned his gaze to the infuriating blond. "You mean like how your dad warned you not to do. Again."

Kaleen sighed before placing her hand on his shoulder, "yes exactly, the night that we met I might have done some things very inappropriately. Tonight I must make amends for my mistake and try to keep from embarrassing my father once again."

Vidanrik leaned his head back against his chair and closed his eyes tightly. "So no ditching tonight then, am I right?"

Kaleen smiled, "If by ditching you mean, escape, no I am afraid I can not. As the remaining air to the throne and with my mother no longer here, I am the one that must keep the peace here in the castle amongst the other lords."

Vidanrik sighed and barely opened his eyes. He watched her through his lashes as she studied her slender hands dispassionately.

"Tell me about your mom."

She glanced up at him her eyes wide and misty. "There's not much to tell."

He shifted in his seat and leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped between them.

"What was her name?"

"Eries."

Vidanrik glanced up at her, "That's a pretty name. Your father must have loved her a great deal."

Kaleen shrugged and looked away from him. "She was very beautiful and very solemn. The thing I remember the most about her is her hair. It was long and so blond it was almost silver. I know she had blue eyes but I don't remember them being anything but dull and maybe a little sad."

Vidanrik rubbed the back of his neck uneasily before taking a deep breath to ask another question, before he could speak Kaleen began again.

"I believe my father and mother married naught for love but for the good of the kingdom. My Aunt Millerna was to inherit the kingdom because my mother had no intention of marrying where as Millerna was betrothed to be married to Dryden, the son of a powerful merchant."

She glanced back at him before taking a seat next to his. She twisted her fingers in her lap, scrunching up her dress. Vidanrik reached out and laid his hand on top of hers intertwining their fingers together. Kaleen smiled shyly up at him.

"What happened then?"

Kaleen sighed, "well they were married. My Aunt was really not suitable to be Queen, she was very flighty and immature. Also, before they had married she had been in love with my father."

Vidanrik looked up at her eyebrow raised. She giggled, "My father was a bit of a heart breaker. Anyway, Dryden decided to take Millerna away from Astoria and my father to let her see the real him and have her fall in love with him. While they were away war broke out amongst the people. My father tried to get in contact with Dryden but always failed, in fact, my aunt and uncle had been captured and were being held hostage."

Vidanrik frowned looking down at his hand that still held her tiny one, "What happened to cause the war?"

Kaleen shrugged and frowned, "civil unrest really, the other lords did not approve of Millerna and were also wary of having a merchant as their future King. Their unhappiness reflected onto the people. Rebellion is a very easy flame to start."

Vidanrik nodded his head, green eyes narrowed.

Kaleen smiled and tightened her hand around his. "Allen was a Knight Caeli, a hero amongst the people. To help keep the peace he married my mother, who in being older than Millerna took up her rightful place in line. The people were pacified and honestly I believe my Aunt and Uncle were relieved. While being kept hostage, Millerna was finally able to see how brave my Uncle truly is and she fell madly in love with him. They now live happy and safe with their family in a mansion not to far from here."

Vidanrik nodded again and turned towards Kaleen, her eyes now bright with tears. "My mother was a wonderful Queen, compassionate and loving. When this war started and my brother went off to fight, was the first time I had ever heard my parents fight. Afterward my mother became very secluded. When my brother did not return, my mother lost herself as well."

Kaleen felt tears fall silently down her cheeks, she brushed them away in surprise. She honestly had not felt sad in the retelling to Vidanrik. She had felt relieved to just be telling it to someone and have them listen without pitying her.

Vidanrik squeezed her hand gently before reaching with his other hand to stop the tears, he gently swiped his thumb across her cheeks and to his relief she smiled.

Behind him he hears someone click their tongue and let out a heavy sigh. "I knew this would be happening." He turned in his chair to see Kane smiling at him knowingly while leaning against one of the tables set up around the room for refreshments.

Vidanrik snarled at him and was about to make a retort when Melodia stormed into the room her curly hair disheveled and her cheeks bright red. She stomped across the ballroom to Kane and stopped in front of him, the top of her head not reaching his chin, she lifted her fist and shook it at him cursing him.

Kane grabbed her fist and forced it back down laughing at her, "ah fair Melodia, I believe I deserve a kiss. I told you the Princess would be crying and Rik would be consoling her."

Melodia growled at him fisting her other hand in his shirt. "I do not care if you were right or wrong you bastard! I refuse to kiss the likes of you! Leave the Princess be and apologize to me for your unscrupulous behavior!"

Vidanrik sighed as Kaleen began to shake with laughter beside him.

Kimble wobbled into the room and viewed the younglings and sighed, shaking his old grizzled head. He slowly walked towards the princess clearing his throat to gain her attention. Seeing him she straightened in her seat but refrained from letting the Prince's hand go. Kimble silently took note as he bowed before her.

"It is time your Highness, to prepare ourselves for the guests."

Kaleen nodded her head in agreement standing up and releasing Vidanrik's hand. "Of course, I must have lost track of the time." She turned to Vidanrik and gave him a wink before following after the old adviser.

Vidanrik heard the sound of flesh on skin and quickly turned back to see Kane nursing the side of his face and Melodia looking extremely pleased with herself follow after the princess.

Sighing Kane walked to the seat Kaleen had just vacated still rubbing his cheek as he sat. Vidanrik crossed his arms and glared at his best friend. Kane glanced at him annoyed and rolled his eyes, "What now?"

"Do you know how to dance?"

* * *

Please leave me a review and let me know what you think!


End file.
